Starships
"Starships" by Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman that closely resembles Nicki Minaj. She has a dress which appears to be purple, yellow, with stripes and dots on each sleeve. On her waist, she has a big blue ribbon. She has pink-and-blue hair with pink, blue, and orange flowers on it. She also has black high-heels, and blue socks that have the appearance of liquid flowing on them. Starships coach 1 big.png Charleston They are dressed in 40's style. P1 P1, a woman, wears a gray dress, a red headband, a pink necklace, maroon heels, and short pink hair. 'P2' P2, a man, wears a pink shirt, a red tie, maroon striped coat, red short pants, pink shoes, and short red hair. Starshipsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Starshipsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The level takes place inside the mouth of what seems to be a monster. The background is a blue sky with clouds and unrealistic (almost cartoony) metallic-looking rainbows with the colours (in-order) yellow, orange, pink, purple and darker purple. The dancer is standing on a flying pink candy-resembling platform that, like the rainbows, looks metallic-looking. When the chorus starts and "Starships" is sung the platform will be flying upwards to a pink sky with hot air balloons and blimps and then down again, this happens twice but the second time the platform will afterwards fly towards the screen and out of a monster's mouth. "We're higher than a ..." will then be sung and the platform flies into the mouth again, but the background turns into a background with many colors; most likely trying to be like in the music video. After the lyrics has been sung thrice the platform will once again fly in and out of the mouth and back to the normal blue sky. All of this repeats but after the second time when the bridge of the song appears the platform will instead fly into outer space after the background with many colors. The last verse is just like the two first ones. Charleston The background appears to be a stage with spotlights and a silver platform behind it. It looks nearly identical to Happy sing alongs background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Bend your knees and pull your arms downwards while spinning your head in a clockwise direction during the line We Are Higher Than A ... Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your chin like a "Y" or "T" while leaning downwards when the line Twinkle Twinkle Little Star is sung. starshipsgm124.png|Gold Moves 1, 3 & 4 Starships GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1,3 and 4 In-game starshipsgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Starships GM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 In-game Charleston There are 3 Gold Moves in the Charleston routine: Gold Move 1 (P1): Slap P2's rear end sending him flying towards the right. Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2): Put your left hand on your chest while pointing towards the right diagonally. Gold Move 2 (P1): Put your hands up because P2 catches P1 with an invisible lasso. Gold Move 3 (Both): P1: Put your hands on your hips. P2: Put your left hand on your left hip and put your right hand up. StarshipAlternateGoldMove1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) StarshipAlternateGoldMove2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (P2) StarshipAlternateGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) StarshipAlternateGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 3 (Both) Sweat Mashup The Sweat Mashup only has one Gold Move. *'Gold Move:' Flap your hands up and down. (Done with the dancer from ''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat)) GBGM1.png|Only Gold Move Sweat Mashup Starships ''has a Sweat Mashup on ''Just Dance 2014 ''that can be unlocked for 5 Mojocoins. Dancers ''(no repeats) *''Starships'' (JD2014) *??? (JD2014) *''Party Rock Anthem'' (JD3) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Limbo'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''Dun N' Dusted'' (JD3) *''Fame'' (JD) *''Boomsday'' (JD3) *''I Was Made For Lovin' You'' (Sweat) (JD3) *''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) (JD2014) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' (JD3) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) (JD2014) Party Master Mode Starships has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions that appear in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch.)'' *''Starships'' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Follow The Leader '(Glitch found only on the Wii U)/'Gentleman' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *Pin-Up Kick/Nice To Meet You/'Love Boat'/'She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)' *Nice Guy Serenade/Talking To Me?/Telepathic Transmission/Hot Boy *70's/Fitness Fun/Wind Up Pony/Dancefloor/Super Woodpecker *Watch It!/Punching Mill/Hard Rock Santa/Monster Claw *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Troublemaker'/'Where Have You Been' *Zombie Walk/Hammer Time/Over You/Peace And Love *Energetic Girl/African Punch/Half Time/Medalion Man *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Double Punch/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *African Swim/Princess/Emotion Overdose/Dream Doll *Where Are You?/Let Me Pass/Silent Fall/Party Lights *Russian Plane/Rubber Leg/'Flashdance ... What a Feeling'/'I Will Survive' *Elbow Stomp/Earthquake/Circular Punch/Robot Dance *Move Like A Star☆/Cyber Punch/Groovy Jerk/Exorcism *Pom Pom Swing/Rolling Clap/Pretencious/Cyber Man *''Starships'' Appearances in Mashups Starships appears in the following Mashups: * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * Ghostbusters * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Just a Gigolo * Moskau * Papaoutai (Ultra Violet) Captions Starships ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves. * Cheery Jump * Cute Kicks * Girly Walk * Losing My Mind * Kawaii Up (sometimes missspelled as ''Kawai Up) * Modeling * Model Walk * Overpowered Mill * Rolling For You * Running Weird * Smart Lolita Trivia *Ubisoft used a censored verion of the explicit version instead of the radio edit, so the words "B***hes," "S**ts," "Motherf**ker" and "F**k" are censored. **In the E3 trailer, Ubisoft used the explicit version, meaning that "motherf**ker" can still be heard. *This was originally going to be a DLC for Just Dance 4 along with Candy but both were taken out and put in Just Dance 2014 for more excitement. * The resolution goes down during the "color" background on YouTube videos because the colored background can cause people with epilepsy to have seizures. To raise it, it has to be 480p or higher. ** The resolution doesn't go down in the game and on mobile phone though. * Not many dance moves of the alternate choreography give points due to the fact that they use only their legs a lot. This goes for both motion controller and camera consoles. * This song's classic coach won in the Most Stylish Female Coach category on the first Just Dance Awards. * If you look very closely, the classic coach bears a striking resemblance to Nicki Minaj especially when the chorus of the song is danced. * This is the fourth song by Nicki Minaj song in the series, after Super Bass, Beauty And A Beat (as a featured artist) and Pound The Alarm. It is followed by Bang Bang (second time as a featured artist) and Hey Mama ''(third time as a featured artist). * During the Party Master Mode, or any of them, if the player who holds the gamepad switches to another song (Follow The Leader is one of them), the routine unexpectedly stops. * The Party Master has a possible total of 13 Gold Moves, thus making the routine the one with the highest number of Gold Moves. * The Classic dancer appears on the PAL cover of the game, at the right. ** However, her hair is combed neater, the colors have swapped sides and the flower crown only covers the left of her head. * The background of the Charleston version also appears in the Sing Along version of ''Happy. * The abduction effect at the start and the end is recycled from Crazy Little Thing. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress for the video game "Animal Crossing: New Leaf", which is based on this song.http://animalcrossingthedesignzone.blogspot.it/2013/11/just-dance-2014-starships.html * Ever since the game was first released an image of the gameplay for this song appears on Just Dance Now in the image "Follow the dancer as if he's your reflection in a mirror" and "Grab your phone and dance!"; however, the song was not released at that time. * This coach makes a cameo appearance in the background of Uptown Funk in the second verse. * In Just Dance Now, the Charleston version has some edits that make some parts lighter. Gallery starshipsjustdance.jpg|''Starships'' Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' (Charleston) SJOP41 beff6667 14.png|''Starships'' (Sweat Mashup) starshipsopener.png|''Startships'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu starshipsmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu starships_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Starshipsavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 116.png|''Just Dance 2015/''Unlimited/''Now'' avatar GOLDEN STARSHIPS.png|Golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND STARSHIPS.png|Diamond avatar (Classic) 176_AVATAR.png|The monster's avatar on Just Dance 2016 starshipsalt.png|Charleston (P1)'s avatar on Just Dance 2016 GOLDEN STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|Golden avatar (Charleston) DIAMOND STARSHIPSCHARLESTION.png|Diamond avatar (Charleston) Maxres.jpg StarshipsAward.jpg|The award received by the routine. 553088_10151769168464711_1528889073_n.jpg Concept Art.jpg|Concept art Starshipscoach.png pictos-sprite-starships.png|Pictograms Starshipscharlestonpictograms.png|Charleston Pictograms stardancer-d783lv2.png|Dancer 01 Starships.jpg Starships Beta Just Dance Now.jpg Just Dance Now Starships Beta.jpg Starships.png Reward4 (1).jpg StarshipsBetaPictogram.png|Unused pictogram Starships in Uptown Funk.jpg|''Starships'' in Uptown Funk Starships #2.png|Appearance on the PAL box art. Betacp7.png|Comparison between the Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now routines. Videos Nicki Minaj - Starships (Clean) Just Dance 2014 - Starships by Nicki Minaj 5 Stars Just Dance 2014 Charleston - Starships - 4 Stars Just Dance 2014 SWEAT Mash-Up - Starships - 4 Stars Just Dance 2014 - Starships (Party Master) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Starships 5* Just Dance Now Starships 5* Stars Starships - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Diane Kristanek Category:Clean versions Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs That Hold Records